


Once a King or Queen in Narnia [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Professionals
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan Pevensie grew up and joined CI5, but she never stopped being a Queen of Narnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a King or Queen in Narnia [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once a King or Queen in Narnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616) by [Zana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zana/pseuds/Zana). 



Length: 0:42:33  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/once%20a%20king%20or%20queen.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
